HAU: Rise the Phoenix
Rise the Phoenix is an HAU event, featuring a movie stemming from the season finales of All-New X and The Future, and features the Defenders and Avengers. It was rated TV-PG for violence and implied sexual themes between Johnny and Alex. Cast Featured Characters *Calamity (Alexander Storm-Summers) *Nova (Johnny Storm-Summers) *Ms. Marvel/Phoenix (Jean Grey) *X **Dice (Neena Thurman) **Shuffle (Remy LeBeau) **Arachne (Jessica Drew) **Mage (Illyana Rasputin) **Phoenix (Rachel Grey) (Joins Team) **Frost (Bobby Drake) (Joins Team) *FF **Black Ant (Scott Lang) **Hulkess (Jennifer Walters) **Frost (Bobby Drake) (Leaves Team) **Reflection (Susan Storm) (Rejoins Team; Resurrection) Supporting Characters *Avengers **Vision **Mantis **Scarlet (Wanda Maximoff) **Trickshot (Clint Barton) **Ronin (Barney Barton) **Panther (T'Challa, Son of T'Chaka) *Defenders **Dr. Strange **Lady Sif **Carnage *Mercury (Pietro Maximoff) (Cameo) Plot X Finale *Essex flees following an attempt to experiment on Jean Grey FF Finale *Johnny agrees to marry Calamity Movie A young woman named Madelyne Pryor is on a quiet walk in the park one night. her world is shattered as Nathaniel Essex, once sponsor of X, arrives and seemingly kills her. Cut to Alexander Summers, aka the mutant hero Calamity, and Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, on their wedding day. X, the FF, and other heroes have gathered for this day of celebration. The wedding proceeds normally, until the reception, where Jean is caught alone by Essex. He does something to her, and she screams. A moment later, Jean reenters, her eyes sparkling with a red light. She asks Alex where their honeymoon is going to be. The members of X climb into their jet, the reception over. They mull over the turn of events, when all of a sudden, they get a frantic call from Black Ant and the FF, telling them to turn around. A massive bird of fire rises up in front of them. As they stare, it torches one of their wings and they begin to fall over New York City. They have no luck trying to stop it, until Frost of the Ff appears, creating an ice bridge to slow their fall into the Hudson. Before the startled eyes of X and the FF, the entirety of New York City bursts into flames. Despite their attempts to enter the city, they are thrown back by a mysterious force. X and the FF head to the Mansion, where they compare notes. According to Black Ant's calculations, the inferno that covered New York also appeared at the same time in Moscow, Seattle, Paris, and Tokyo. They are then attacked by Jean, who now calls herself Phoenix. She calims she is doing what's right for the world. They fight her, but are casualy thrown aside. However, she vanishes before she can do any real harm, mysteriously. Meanwhile, Johnny and Alex are enjoying a Hawaiian vacation, surfing. However, they are attacked by Phoenix. Johnny flames on, and the two of them manage to hold of Phoenix until the Blackbird arrives with X and the FF. Johnny is given an emergency X uniform (his swimsuit burned off when he flamed on,) but Alex unfortuantely must remain in his speedo. X and the FF are intercepted by a Category:HAU Category:Movie Category:TV Show Category:Crossovers Category:TV-PG